Who I am
by Moonyxforever
Summary: Coming onto a crime scene Nick Stokes never thought he would become an adopted parent or that the rest of the CSI's become aunts, uncles, or godfathers. Or did they?Join the gang as the mystery unravels starting with a crime scene.
1. Prologue

"Mommy!" yelled a little girl around the age of four or five. She woke just moments ago by the sound of banging and yelling from down stairs. No sooner did she finish yelling did the door bang open revealing her mother.

"Auggie! Get in the closet and don't come out till I come for you." Her mother said panic and fear lacing her voice as she bustled her only daughter into the closet. "I love you don't forget that." She closed the door in time to turn around and meet her untimely death.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Crime Scene

I forgot this in the prologue. I do not own CSI. Though i do own Auggie and the McCarty's.

Last time

_ "Mommy!" yelled a little girl around the age of four or five. She woke just moments ago by the sound of banging and yelling from down stairs. No sooner did she finish yelling did the door banged open revealing her mother._

_ "Auggie! Get in the closet and don't come out till I come for you." Her mother said panic and fear lacing her voice as she bustled her only daughter into the closet. "I love you don't forget that." She closed the door in time to turn around and meet her untimely death._  
_ Hope Love Faith _

Chapter 1: The Crime Scene

"Gil." Jim Brass, a former homicide detective , greeted as they entered the house.

"Jim. What do we got?" Grissom, a forty year old man with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes asked.

"Intruder broke in to the McCarty's house where he saw Mr. McCarty. They fought. The ruckus must have alerted Mrs. McCarty because she was found in a room upstairs."

"Thanks, Nicky grab your kit we're processing the scene upstairs. Catherine , Warrick..."

"Process the body and the fight down stairs. Got it Gris." The strawberry blonde Catherine Willows said grabbing Warrick and leading him to the living room where the husband s body was.

Going up the stairs Grissom hugged the wall as the signs of the struggle Mrs. McCarty had going up the stairs.

_ She still could hear the last words her husband said to her. "GO! Go Hide!" he yelled to her. Stumbling and falling she went up the stairs looking over her shoulder as she went. Seeing no exit she ran into the room where she met her untimely death._

Entering the room they could see where the blood spattered from the shots.

"Take notes for me Nicky. Two gunshot wounds shot at point blank to five feet away. One shot entered the right temporal lobe and the other the middle of the nose. Most likely shattering the cartilage where the fragments lodged into the brain. Blood spattered on the ..." But something stopped Grissom. Where the There! It was a quiet whimper. Like a child. Pinpointing the noise, Grissom cautiously walked over to the closet making Nick draw his gun. Slowly opening the door Grissom saw a scared five year old run out and hug his legs.

Carefully Grissom Picked up the child and attempted to calm the little girl with no avail. Seeing that Grissom was failing Nick gave him the camera, took the little girl into his arms. It took a few minutes but Nicky got her to calm down. Grissom looked at him in awe.

"Uncle Nicky was a very popular babysitter before he moved to Vegas." Nick said rocking the little girl.

"Can you tell me your name sweetie?" Nick asked.

"A-A-Auggie McCarty." Auggie stuttered out.

"Well, Auggie, what were you doing in the closet?" Gil asked

"Mommy put me in the closet and to stay there till she got me."

"Okay Auggie, I m going to take you down stairs and introduce you to a nice police officer. You'll stay with him till we re done up here." Gil said taking Auggie again, making sure she didn't see her mother(no one should see their loved ones that way) and taking her down stairs to meet Brass at the door way. ( They still hadn't removed her father's body yet)

"Auggie this is Captain Jim Brass. Jim this is August Auggie McCarty. Could you watch her till we finish processing the crime scene?" Gil asked.

"Of course. Why don t we meet you at the lab?" Jim asked

"Alright. We ll meet you there. Take Nick with you. Sara's here to help." Gil said handing Auggie over but she tightened her grip on Grissom. He sighed and rubbed her back gently.

"Hey Poncho! You re heading back to the lab with Brass! Take the evidence that you collected with you!" Grissom hollered up the stairs.

A minute later Nick came down the stairs with his kit in hand. (The evidence was in the kit.) This time Gil tried to hand Auggie to Nick and she cooperated. Setting his kit down Nicky rocked her gently sending her into a light slumber. Nicky smiled gently down at the sleeping form in his arms. Making sure he had a good grip on Auggie he bent down and picked up his kit again.

"I'll see you back at the station, Gris." Nick said before heading to the Taurus. Buckling Auggie into the back and putting his coat around her he headed off to the lab. Noticing that Auggie still hadn't woken up yet Nicky gently lifted her from the SUV along with his kit and settled her on the couch in Grissom's office while he went to drop the samples that he go to Greg.

Nick had to give a husky chuckle when he saw their local lab Geek rocking out with his monster mask and a rubber glove on his head. This wasn't the first time that they have found Greg rocking out like this and it most certainly won't be the last.

"Greg," Nick called, no answer

"Greg!" Still no answer so he turned down the music and tried one more time.

"Greg!"

"Oh! Hi Nick. What can I do for you tonight?" Greg Sanders a spiked hair twenty three year old asked.  
"I need you to run these samples for me, Ashton Buck." Nick said handing over the samples. "There's more coming when the gang comes back."

"Why were you sent back? Didn t get into trouble did you?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No the victim's daughter is still alive and needs someone to watch after her. She will only let Grissom and me hold her." Nick explained before walking out.

* * *

A/N I hate them too. Sorry about the short chapter's. I'm taking the chapters from the document that i'm writing this in and it's hard to say where to end a chapter. If there is any mistakes left it's because i used notepad to transfer the chapter.

Moonyxforever


	3. Chapter 2: No Family, getting attached

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI it belongs to CBS or whoever else.

_Last time:_

"_I need you to run these samples for me, Ashton Buck."Nick said handing over the samples. "There's more coming when the gang comes back."_

"_Why were you sent back? Didn't get into trouble did you?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_No the victim's daughter is still alive and needs someone to watch after her. She will only let Grissom and me hold her." Nick explained before walking out._

Chapter 3: No Family and getting attached

Half way down the hall Nick spotted the rest of the team coming through the door. Makin his way to Grissom's office Nicky saw Gil already there quietly observing Auggie.

" Sorry. But your office was the only one with a couch other than Greg's and no way was I going to place her there when there is rock music blaring through the speakers." Nick said sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"It's alright were you able to get in contact with any relatives?" Grissom asked quietly so he didn't wake Auggie.

"Not yet. I was going to check on her before I went to find an available computer." Nick said embarrassed.

"Go Nicky. I'll watch her while you look up her information." Grissom said nodding his head to the door. Giving a small smile and a glance at Auggie Nicky went next door to the computer. Fifteen minutes later he returned.

"Any luck?" Grissom asked.

"None what so ever. Mrs. McCarty had a sister by the name of Samantha Rose. And Mr. McCarty was an only child." Nick said

"Contact the aunt then."

"There's a slight problem with that. Ms. Rose died in a car accident four years ago. Killed by a drunk driver. Apparently she was on her way up here to meet her newborn niece."

"So that makes Auggie four and not five like we originally attended. Call Social Services in the morning."

"Uh Grissom I won't mind watching her. I can still work the case. Anyways she will only respond to you and I." Grissom could see that Nick was getting attached to the little girl sleeping on his couch. He could see why but he didn't want to his colleague, no his friend getting hurt when it comes time to social services to take her away. Who knew maybe he will decide to adopt her and didn't know it yet. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing that bundle of joy around the lab. And Lindsay would have a friend.

"Gris?" Nick called dragging him out of his thoughts.

"As long as you're not too distracted. And you can solve the case." Grissom said cautiously.

"Thanks Gris."

"No problem. Now go get some work done. I'll watch her for a little bit. I've been known to multitask." He said waving him to go with his hand. Giving Grissom a smile he moved to go and find out how the intruder got in. Going to the garage he went over the notes where he was met by Warrick.

"How's the kid holding up?" Warrick Brown, an African American in his early thirties asked.


	4. Chapter 3: Solving the case

Disclaimer: I officially own CSI

Nick: No You don't

Me: Looks to him 'did you have to crush my dreams?'

Warrick: 'yes'

Me: I don't own CSI

_Last time:_

_"Uh Grissom I won't mind watching her. I can still work the case. Anyways she will only respond to you and I." Grissom could see that Nick was getting attached to the little girl sleeping on his couch. He could see why but he didn't want to his colleague, no his friend getting hurt when it comes time to social services to take her away. Who knew maybe he will decide to adopt her and didn't know it yet. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing that bundle of joy around the lab. And Lindsay would have a friend._

_"Gris?" Nick called dragging him out of his thoughts._

_"As long as you're not too distracted. And you can solve the case." Grissom said cautiously._

_"Thanks Gris."_

_"No problem. Now go get some work done. I'll watch her for a little bit. I've been known to multitask." He said waving him to go with his hand. Giving Grissom a smile he moved to go and find out how the intruder got in. Going to the garage he went over the notes where he was met by Warrick._

_"How's the kid holding up?" Warrick Brown, an African American in his early thirties asked._

Chapter 3: Solving the Case

"She's sleeping for now. Grissom's watching her." Nick told his best friend, not looking up from the picture he is holding.

"Hey, look at this pic of the kitchen door. Does something look odd about it to you?" Nick asked handing the picture to Warrick.

"Yeah I can see a faint circle on the window pane of the door." Warrick said.

"Like someone used a glass cutter to access the handle?" Nick said raising an eyebrow.  
"Exactly. Now we should see if the perp left a print."

"I'll let Gris where we are going." Warrick said, continuing. "Get the dust, plaster, and the electro static machine." Before walking to Grissom's office to give him the update. Looking in Warrick noticed that Gil didn't look as stressed as he usually did. He actually looked _relaxed_. Giving a soft smile Warrick walked in.

"Hey. We know how the perp got in. He used a glass cutter on the window pane of the French door in the kitchen." Warrick said from the doorway.

"That's good that means that this guy isn't a ghost." Grissom said.

_It was the perfect plan of getting in and getting out. Cut a hole in the window of the door in the kitchen to access the handle. Entering without the alarm going off. Perfect. They wouldn't notice till it was too late. They were totally defenseless._

"They didn't realize till it was too late." Grissom said looking at Auggie when he said this. There was a possibility that Auggie could have been dead right now if it wasn't for Amy McCarty's mothering instincts.

"We're looking for someone who knew that they had an alarm system." Grissom said quietly.

"Gris, Nick and I going back to the house to see if we can collect any prints or impressions that we could have missed." Warrick said after he saw his boss come back down to earth.

"Before you do that ask Catherine to pull up the McCarty's phone records and a list of their co-worker's." Gil said

"You got it." Warrick said before filling out the orders and going to the McCarty household with Nick.

Warrick got the inside of the door while Nick scoungered the outside of the door and the garden for prints. So far Warrick had nothing when he heard Nick

"Oh Ho! I believe that we got a fingerprint on the glass here." Nicky called out as he taped the print.

"So he used no gloves when cutting the glass but puts on latex on when he goes to kill this family. Very weird." Warrick said humorlessly.

"Yeah well luck is on our side. I got a shoe print and a finger print so let's get back to the lab a find out whom our mighty killer is." Nick said heading back to the Taurus.

"Hey Nick?" Warrick said once they we're inside the SUV. Looking at the clock he knew that Auggie would be getting up pretty quickly.

"Yeah?" Nick said

"I noticed that you seem to be getting attached to one August McCarty."

"So?"

"Hey man don't get offensive I was just wondering if you might be planning on adopting her. Since after this case she will be thrown into the foster system. And couples, they are looking for baby's not little kids."

"I haven't thought about it. Though maybe. I mean a kid who has gone through hearing her parents get murdered like that will leave a psychological scar on her. She will only let me and Grissom hold her also." Nick said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Think about it. I know you would make a great father."

Walking into the lab from the door Nicky could see Grissom introducing Auggie to his pet tarantula. She seemed to actually like it! Most of his nieces won't go anywhere near a spider let alone a tarantula! And they were her age to thirteen. Going to the office that held Auggie and Grissom he just had to smile as he walked in.

"Doesn't she have the gentlest touch?" Grissom asked

"Yeah!" Auggie said from where she was sitting on his desk.

"Hey Nicky how did the print hunt go?" Gil asked when he saw Nick in the door way.

"Pretty good. We found a shoe print and fingerprints on the door."

"That's good. That means we can find the perp."

"Yeah but the weird part is that he used gloves on the inside to do the killing but none when he was cutting the door."

"Very meticulous. Hey Auggie, was there ever someone who was very mean coming over to your house to see mommy and daddy?" Grissom asked.

"Uncle Carter. He is always yelling when he came over." Auggie said quietly.

"Thanks Auggie. Why don't you go with Nicky and you can go meet Greg." Grissom said putting the tarantula in its cage and lifting Auggie off the desk. He ruffled her hair before she ran to Nick where he promptly picked her up. Nick raised an eye brow at Grissom once he placed Auggie on his hip.

"Greg paged me a minute ago saying that he had the results on those samples you gave him." He explained.

"I hope we are getting paid over time." Nick said before going across the hall.

"Ah the great master has returned and with gifts." Greg said trying to impersonate a wise voice. Then he spotted Auggie.

"I heard there was a child running the halls of our infamous lab." Greg said with a huge smile.

"We're you running the halls while I was gone?" Nick asked Auggie with a humorous expression. Auggie shook her head quickly. Nick nodded his head in a disbelieving way.

"Auggie this is Greg Sanders. Greg this is August McCarty." Nick introduced.

"Nice to meet you Auggie." Greg said Auggie gave a tiny wave from where she was on Nick's hip.

"You have the results for me?" Nick asked Greg

"Yes. That cartilage you gave me goes with a civil war hand gun. And that wasn't cartilage is was part of a musket ball. Also what's hard as a rock and cost a lot of money."

"I'm predicting a jewel." Nick said putting a finger to him temple.

"But not just any jewel it was a black opal."

"Expensive. I need you to run this sample to see if it matches the DNA I pulled from the husband's finger nails."

"Give me one minute and you will have your answer." Greg said going to work on getting the sample ready. Nick sat on the roll away chair with Auggie in his lap.

" And the DNA belongs to a one Carter Sanchez." Greg said turning around and handing in the results.

"Any Relation to a Sam Sanchez?" Nick asked.

"One minute….and they are married. Why?"

"Auggie why don't you go across the hall and let Gil know that he has to watch you for a little more." Nick said setting Auggie on the ground and watch her run into Grissom's office before continuing. "Sam Sanchez is Auggie's deceased aunt. And I believe that we have a probable motive for murder." He then followed Auggie to Grissom's office with Catherine following him.

"Hey Auggie. I'm going to introduce you to my best friend and brother. I need him to watch you as we talk about you parent's okay?" Nicky asked picking her up from Grissom's desk where she was seated talking to him again.

"Okay, Nicky." Auggie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

""I'll see you in a little bit Auggie." Grissom said as they exited his office. They soon found Warrick in the break room helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Hey Warrick I need you to watch Auggie for a little bit. I don't want her to hear us talking about her _parents." _Nick said putting an emphasis on 'parents'.

"Sure. Hi Auggie I'm Warrick Brown." Warrick said sticking out his hand to shake her's. Auggie clung to Nick.

"It's okay Auggie. He won't bite." Nick said encouraging her. Auggie gave a small smile and slowly put her small hand in his big one.

"Now that's not bad is it?" Warrick asked with a smile before dropping her hand. Auggie had to give a smile as she shook her head no.

"So do you think you can stay here with Warrick for a little bit?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah." Auggie said with a smile. Her smiles seem to becoming out more and more now that it with infectious. Giving her a smile Nick passed her to Warrick.

"I'll be back." Nick said before heading to door. Down the hallway Nick could her the squeals of laughter coming from Auggie in the break room and Warrick's loud laugh along with her's. Walking into Grissom's office he could see they were waiting for him.

"So how is Auggie taking it?" Catherine asked looking at his as he sat down.

"As well as can be expected." Nick answered before continuing. "I believe that I have a motive for the murder. So Greg matched the DNA we found under the husband's nails. It matches a Carter Sanchez."

"Any relation to a Sam Sanchez?" Grissom asked from behind his desk.

"I was just getting there. Carter Sanchez is the husband of the late Sam Sanchez. Since Ms. Sanchez was killed four years ago on her way here to see her newborn niece. It could give him an excuse to think that the McCarty's killed her since she was on her way up here to see them."

"I could support that theory. The past four and a half years the McCarty's have been getting phone calls three times a week from a Carter Sanchez. Archie was able to recover some of the messages he left. And they were pretty angry. Several times he threatened to kill them and I guess that he went through with it this time." Catherine said handing over the papers to prove it.

"That gives us enough evidence. Tell Brass to bring him in. And fill in Warrick." Grissom said. "I'll watch Auggie if Warrick wants to do the interview."

Nick smiled at the sight before him. Warrick was napping on the couch with his arm around Auggie but he wasn't the only one. Auggie was also napping with her head on Warrick's shoulder. Smiling at the sight Nick pulled out his camera phone and snapped a picture of the cute moment before walking out of the break room. Pulling out his cell phone he called Grissom and let him know that it would be Jim and him doing the interview.

Ten minutes later Nick and Brass were sitting across from one Carter Sanchez. Nick could only think of two words for the man in front of him. Evil Bastard.

"So Mr. Sanchez do you want to tell us why you are here?" Jim asked faking curiosity.

"I don't know. You tell me." Sanchez said leaning back in his chair looking too smug.

"Where were you last night between midnight and one a.m.?" Jim asked getting straight to the point.

"At my home watching TV."

"Really? Anyone to verify that?"

"Nope my wife died four years ago and haven't been re-married."

"Nice cut. How'd you get that?"

"I cut myself shaving."

"Really? This is what I think happened. You were still pissed that your wife died in that car accident on the way to see you sister-in-law so instead of just saying that you would really do it. So you cut the glass in the kitchen door and snuck in. You thought they were asleep but instead you ran in to Mr. McCarty you guy's fought. He got a few punches in scratching you face before you had enough and shot him dead. Then you thought 'hey I killed one why not kill the other.' So you chased your sister-in-law up the stairs and killed her in a room. Though you know what I want to know is why did you leave Auggie alone?" Jim asked

"Who?" Carter asked

"Your niece. The reason your _wife _was_ killed_."

"How was I suppose to know the brat wasn't at a friend's house." Carter said with a sneer.

"You see Carter we have evidence. Your finger print was on the glass that was cut. And your skin was under Mr. McCarty's finger nails. So we can solidly prove that you killed the McCarty's." Nick said pushing forward the evidence. "It will make it easier for you if you confess."

"Alright I killed them. But it was only because they kill my wife." Carter said slamming him hands on the table. Standing up Jim cuffed Sanchez while saying the Miranda to him. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…." Walking him out.

Walking down the hall Nick went to Grissom's office to see him in.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asked from the door way.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! You can expect one more chapter to make up for it!


	5. Chapter 4:Adoption & Uncle Greggo

Me: Alright I admit it I don't own CSI (sticks tongue out at Grissom)

_Previously:_

"_Alright I killed them. But it was only because they kill my wife." Carter said slamming him hands on the table. Standing up Jim cuffed Sanchez while saying the Miranda to him. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…." Walking him out._

_Walking down the hall Nick went to Grissom's office to see him in._

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asked from the door way. _

Chapter 4: Adoption and Uncle Greggo

"Sure, come in. Close the door behind you." Grissom said pushing his glasses up and rubbing his eyes. Closing the door and taking a seat Nick shifted in his seat nervously.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Grissom asked resting his chin on his knuckles.

"I was thinking about adopting Auggie. But I need to know what I would need to do to get to that point." Nick said with a small smile when he said Auggie's name.

"Well, you would have to prove that you work a steady job and that you could provide for Auggie. Along with the correct living environment. After that there would be the paperwork. Then there would be the trial period where Auggie would live with you. If you pass that then Auggie would live with you permanently." Grissom said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I don't let that little girl get thrown in to the Foster system and tossed from home to home till she is eighteen." Nick said fiercely.

"Alright just making sure. Here's the paperwork. When your finished filling it out hand it back to me and I'll file it to social services for you." Grissom said handing over the appropriate paperwork.

"Thanks, Gris. I'll have this back to you soon."

"Nick before you fill that out make sure that this is what Auggie wants." Grissom called out before Nick was out of sight and down the hall.

If there was one thing that Nick never wanted to do in his lifetime that was wake up a sleeping four year old. They could be terrible tyrants if woken up but that's what Nick had to do. Ever so gently Nick picked up Auggie making sure not to wake her up (he decided to wake her when he got them to his townhouse.) and gently shook Warrick.

"What Man?" Warrick asked looking up at Nick with blurry eyes.

"Go home and get some sleep, bro. The case was solved. I'll fill you in tonight." Nick said taking a step back as Warrick sat up.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hey one thing before you go. If Auggie wants to be adopted by me, she is going to need god parents. Would you be one of her god-fathers'?" Nick asked quickly.

"So you are finally going to ask her? Yeah man I would love to be her god-father." Warrick said carefully clapping Nick on the back.

"Thanks. See ya later, bro." Nick said leaving Warrick to gather his things. Seeing Grissom had already left Nick decided to ask him that night. Going to his SUV he loaded Auggie into her car seat (got it from the McCarty's car) and prepared for the short drive to his townhouse about ten miles down the road.

His townhouse wasn't so grandeur. It was a simple two bedroom, bath, living room, dining room/kitchen floor plan that had a southern feel to it. The out side was like a rustic brown/red while the inside was various shades of blues and reds. The lawn was magnificent. It was perfect for kids to run around in and play. His neighbors were nice and understanding. It wasn't Texas but it was home. Opening the back door Nick gently shook Auggie into reality.

"Mhmm. Nicky?" Auggie grumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey , Peanut. We're at my house. You can go back to sleep in a minute but I want to get you situated inside and ask you a question." Nick said lifting her up after he unbuckled her and unlocking the door bringing them into the living room. Sitting on the couch with Auggie on his lap he began to explain the situation.

"Peanut, you know what heaven is?" Nick asked trying to explain it the best he could.

"That's where the angels live." Auggie said.

"Well, you know how you haven't seen mommy and daddy at all today?"

"Yeah."

"Well, mommy and daddy went to live with the angels now, with Aunt Sammie."

"Mommy and daddy are with the angels?" Auggie asked her lower lip trembling.

"I'm sorry sweetie but yes." Nick said holding her close. After a few minutes her crying came to be soft whimpers.

"Peanut? How would you feel about living with me from now on?" Nick asked softly.

"You would be my new daddy?" Auggie asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I wouldn't want to replace your old daddy but if you want me to."

"Papa will always be my first daddy but you are my daddy now." Auggie proclaimed softly giving him a hug.

"Thanks Peanut. Now let's hit the hay. You will sleep with me in my bed tonight okay?" Nick asked standing them up and leading her to the bedroom.

"Okay." Auggie said already half asleep with her head on his shoulder. Tucking her into his bed he changed a pair of his pajamas before slipping into bed and wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Thursday, August 16th, 2000

Before Nick knew it his alarm was blaring. Groaning Nick reached over and slammed on the snooze button to be met by giggles. His brows wrinkled together as he remembered the events of the night before. Opening his eyes he smiled.

"You think that's funny do you?" He asked her pulling her close his fingers waving dangerously over her tummy. She nodded her head with a smile. With that he began to tickle her. She squealed with giggles as she tried to fight the tickling fingers. Nick stopped after a while deciding it was time to get ready. Looking at Auggie Nick was trying to remember if he had any clothes that his nieces left here when they visited on Christmas. Nick smiled when he found shirt and pair of jeans that would fit Auggie.

Half an hour later both of them had taken a shower or a bath and were heading out the door to the lab. When they arrived they made a beeline to Grissom's office where they could see he was in.

"Hey you two come in." Grissom said waving them in.

"Bugman!" Auggie exclaimed wiggling out of Nick's grip and running to Grissom's arms.

"Hello Auggie! How are you this marvelous night?" Grissom asked placing her on his desk.

"Great! Daddy said he was going to adopt me!" Nick's heart soared when he heard Auggie call him daddy.

"Did he now? That's great Auggie!" Grissom said feigning that he didn't know.

"I was going to ask you last night but you left quickly last night. Will you be Auggie's second godfather?" Nick asked taking a seat in front of Grissom's desk. Grissom replied in a heartbeat.

"Of course." He said, he always wanted a family and now he had one of sorts. With a smile Nick started to fill out the paperwork for the adoption. While he did this Grissom let Auggie play with his pet tarantula. The spider always seems to bring a smile to her lips. Nick hated paperwork and the same went with the adoption papers but he was glad he was doing it. After fifteen minutes he finished the paperwork and handed it back to Gil.

"Why don't you two go say hello to Doc Robbins? He will no doubt be curious about Auggie." He suggested after he put the tarantula away, lifting Auggie off the desk and standing up.

"Sure, come on Aug. I have someone I want you to meet." Nick said holding his hand out to Auggie which she took without hesitation. Auggie seemed a little nervous as they walked to the morgue so Nick gave her a smile of reassurances. Checking to make sure there were no dead bodies out, Nick gave a sigh of relief before entering with Auggie in tow.

"Ah, Nick what I can do for you tonight?" Doc Robbins asked spinning around in his roll away chair.

"I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our CSI family." Nick said picking Auggie up so she couldn't hide behind him though she still hide her face in his neck. Doc Robbins chuckled at her shyness.

"She's kinda shy." Nick admitted sheepishly "Peanut why don't you come out and say hi to Doc Robbins." Slowly Auggie raised her head and gave a tiny wave.

"Auggie this is Doc Al Robbins. Doc this is Auggie Athena McCarty-Stokes." Nick introduced with a smile.

"Hi Auggie you can call me Al or Uncle Al if you're comfortable with calling me that." Al said with a smile.

"Hi Uncle Al." Auggie said quietly, her sandy blonde/brown hiding part of her face. Nicky gave he a big grin before tucking the hair that was in front of face behind ear.

"Auggie, did you know that your middle name is the name of the Greek goddess of wisdom." Robbins said trying to get her to relax a little bit. That certainly perked her up since her lit up with curiosity.

"Really?" she asked, both the men gave a chuckle at that, Auggie defiantly had the thirst for knowledge.

"Really maybe some other day I'll tell you more about the Greek gods and goddesses. I Promise." He said, she gave him a bright smile. Warrick came through the door then.

"Hey Auggie!" he said scooping the little girl up in his arms all the while she was giggling. Nick could see that they would have no problem getting along or bonding at all.

"Hey Warrick, what's up?" Nick asked smiling brightly at him which he returned.

"Got a case. You and Gris got a concrete mummy. While Cath and I have a missing persons case." He answered, Auggie still on his hip.

"Looks like Uncle Greggo is on babysitting duty then." Nick said with a sigh, he was hoping for a slow night so he could put Auggie to bed himself but whenever is there a quiet night in Vegas? "Thanks." He gave a half smile before claiming Auggie again.

"I'll see you later short stack. Have fun Nick." Warrick said before departing them.

"I'll see you soon Doc and bearing a skeletal gift." Nick said

"Have fun. It's not every day you get a concrete mummy." Doc Robbins said as they departed heading to Greg's lab, where of course Greg was rocking out making Auggie giggle.

"Oh, Uncle Greg I come bearing a child sized gift." Nick said causing Greg to turn around with his usual easy going smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" Greg asked cheerfully which wasn't unusual for him.

"Got called out on a case and I need you to watch Auggie while I'm gone." Nick explained sadly, he truly didn't want to part with the four year old.

"Sure, come here Punky. I'll show you how to rock out." Greg said opening his arms for the four year old.

"Nothing inappropriate." Nick warned setting Auggie down where she ran to Greg's arms.

"Look at you not even a day after getting her and you turn into a mother hen." he said with a chuckle. Auggie looked confused from Greg's hip.

"I'll explain it when you get older, Peanut. If I'm not back by seven put her to bed, she's had dinner and please please don't give her sugar. I don't want her on a sugar high." Nick pleaded after he gave Greg instructions.

"But Nick… That's what uncles are for. Sugar them up and send them home." Greg whined at twinkle coming to his eyes.

"No Sugar." he said again.

"Yes mom." Nick gave a smile before looking down at his watch.

"Man! Grissom is going to kill me if I'm late! Bye!" Nick exclaimed giving Auggie a kiss on the forehead before running out the door.

"I'm still going to give you sugar." Greg said to Auggie, making the Iittle girl giggle.

"I heard that!" Nick yelled from down the hall. Greg looked at the door in amazement.

A/N: Sorry I didn't get that chapter up last week guys! I really despise wordpad and notepad.


	6. Chapter 5: Another case & A Skeleton

Disclaimer: Ladies and Gentlemen it is that time again for me to say that I don't own CSI. Though I do own the plot line and Auggie.

_Previously of 'Who I am':_

"_But Nick… That's what uncles are for. Sugar them up and send them home." Greg whined with a twinkle coming to his eyes._

"_No Sugar." he said again._

"_Yes mom." Nick gave a smile before looking down at his watch._

"_Man! Grissom is going to kill me if I'm late! Bye!" Nick exclaimed giving Auggie a kiss on the forehead before running out the door._

"_I'm still going to give you sugar." Greg said to Auggie, making the Iittle girl giggle._

"_I heard that!" Nick yelled from down the hall. Greg looked at the door in amazement._

Chapter 5: Another Case and a Skeleton

As Nick predicted he was late. By the time he got to where Grissom was kneeling he was out of breathe.

"You're late." Gil stated. It wasn't a question either, he just said it straight out while he was chipping at the concrete.

"Sorry, I had to convince Greg not to give Auggie sugar before she went to bed." Nick explained sheepishly before helping Grissom with the concrete.

"Wanted to get her sugar high?"

"Yep." Grissom gave a chuckle.

"Well, as soon as we solve this case you're going to take a few weeks off to get the adoption sorted out and find a babysitter. Though not before we celebrate your birthday." Gil explained with a smile.

"You guys don't have to. I already got my birthday wish anyways." Nick said hastily

"But we want to. Aha! There's the air bubble. And here is our mummy." Grissom said with satisfaction.

"Very well preserved." Nicky observed.

"The concrete acts like cat litter and adsorbs the moisture from our bodies." Grissom explained after a moment.

"Ah. Well boys we're taking the concrete with us so cut from here to here." He said pointing a few inches above the head and about three feet from the feet in the other direction.

"Be careful with that facial impression." Grissom threw in.

"You know that when I first came here I was looking at a house like this." Nick said rocking to his feet.

"By law you've got to disclose everything: three bedrooms, two baths, and a skeleton." Grissom joked.

Nick wasn't there to tuck Auggie in for the night. So she went to sleep on the couch in Greg's office with light rock music playing in the back ground.

"Did she behave for you?"Nick asked Greg when he brought a sample of sand that was found on the Jane Doe mummy.

"She was the perfect guest." Greg said taking the sample and putting under the microscope.

"Uh huh and how much sugar did you give her?" Nick accused not convinced of the lab rat's innocence.

"None." Nicky raised an dark eyebrow. "Alright a chocolate bar. But that's it I promise!"

Now that Nick believed. He glanced at Auggie before turning to see Catherine walking by. Giving Auggie a quick kiss on the forehead, he raced out to catch Catherine.

"Hey Cath!" He called running to catch up to her.

"Yes Nicky?" she asked slowing down for he can walk next to her.

"Well I can't keep bringing Auggie to work with me and I wondering if you know any good _trusted_ babysitters." Nick said as they headed to her office.

"She could probably stay with Lindsay's aunt and be enrolled to the school Lindsay goes to." Catherine suggested sitting behind her desk.

"That could work marvelously if you could." Nicky said glad that he could at least get Auggie into her education without problems about travels.

"No problem Nicky. Anything for family." Giving him a smile she searched through her contacts for the number. "When would she start going to the babysitter?"

"Well, after this case is over Gris is giving me two weeks off to get everything sorted with the adoption and find a school with her." Nick explained going over the plans for the next few weeks.

"So about the last week in August to the first week in September?"

"Yeah that will do it. Can you give me the number to the school that Lindsay goes to so I can make an appointment with the principal?" Nick asked standing up, he had a date with autopsy.

"Yeah here it is. The principals name is Grey Remmington." She said giving a piece of paper that had the school's name and number on it. "I'll let you know by breakfast if Cassie accepts."

"Thanks!" Nick called from the hallway. Laying out in front of Doc Robbins was Nick's concrete mummy, Grissom was currently working on the facial impression with the forensic artist, Terri.

"So Doc what was our mummy's cause of death?" Nick asked standing next to the good doctor.

"Cause of death was stabbing." Robbins said showing Nick the stab marks on the bones.

"Any idea what made those marks." He asked looking up from the corpse.

"All I can say is that the object in question has something like alligator teeth." The doctor said shaking his head.

"Thanks Doc Robbins." Nick's flashed him a smile before going to find Grissom.

A/N: I hate them too. Sorry about the hasty ending but I like to be at least four pages ahead in the next chapter. The next chapter will be longer. I promise.


	7. Chapter 6: Surprise Birthday,Grandparent

_Disclaimer: Almost forgot this. I don't own CSI they belong to CBS or whoever else_

_Previously: _

"_So Doc what was our mummy's cause of death?" Nick asked standing next to the good doctor._

"_Cause of death was stabbing." Robbins said showing Nick the stab marks on the bones._

"_Any idea what made those marks." He asked looking up from the corpse._

"_All I can say is that the object in question has something like alligator teeth." The doctor said shaking his head. _

"_Thanks Doc Robbins." Nick's flashed him a smile before going to find Grissom._

Chapter 6: Surprise Birthday's & Grandparents

And he found him in his office staring at a bust of some woman.

"Ah Nicky there you are meet Jen Cauley our concrete mummy." Grissom said looking up.

"So she is our vic. Are we going to go talk to her parents?" Nick asked from the doorway.

"Yes, cause of death?" Grissom asked grabbing his coat and heading to the car with Nick following.

"Stabbing. Though the stab wounds suggest an object with something like alligator teeth."

"Like a jagged knife?"

"Yeah that could be it."

The visit with the mother went fine and Nick and Grissom got the information that they were looking for. One thing stuck to them and that she was supposingly was at her boyfriend's house before she went missing.

Rest of the case flew by without the incident until the very end.

"Ms. Hendler? Do you and your husband go rock climbing often?" he asked looking at the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Hendler on a mountain top to turn to a gun pointed at his face.

"Yes. That's what I killed her with." She said, all that Nick had to go through his head was Auggie and how he just got her.

"Ms. Hendler you don't want to do this, we know you're guilt-ridden. We can help you." Nicky said as his voice quivered.

"NO! No one can help me. There was blood everywhere. No one else could see it. But I knew it was there, the dead body so heavy."

"Ms. Hendler, I'm a good listener. You gotta give me the gun." Nick begged tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't!" she yelled desperation on her face."I'm sorry."

"No wait."

"But you arrested my husband." She said interrupting him. Nick could see someone coming up behind her though he wasn't sure who it was.

"Wait!" He yelled at her holding up one hand in the signal to stop.

"Mrs. Hendler?" Grissom said having Mrs. Hendler turn around in surprise to be found at gun point. "Nick don't move. Please I don't want to fire my gun anymore than you do. For five years you've been washing the blood off your hands." Mrs. Hendler gave a tiny nod.

"Let's put down the gun." He instructed. Slowly he put his down she did the same. Grissom approached her and took the gun from her never leaving her gaze.

"You okay, Nick?" Grissom asked solemnly seeing Nick had his back to them. Nick turned to face him tears threatening to fall.

"Huh? Yeah." Nicky said in a shaky voice nodding his head.

"Come on." Gil said to Mrs. Hendler leading her out but not before throwing Nick a concerned glance. Sighing Nick ripped off his gloves, looking down thinking how close he came to being in a grave six feet under.

After a few minutes Nick got himself together to get in the passenger seat and Grissom drove them home.

Friday, August 17th, 2000, 6:30 a.m.

Just looking at Auggie pushed Nick over the edge. He scooped up his little girl and held her in his arms, not knowing that he woke her up. Little arms wrapped around his neck holding her to him.

"I'm sorry honey did I wake you up?" Nicky asked in a watery voice, he didn't even he was crying. She shrugged but didn't let go of him. He kissed the top of her head affectionately before heading out of Greg's lab, mindlessly wondering where he is.

Nick headed across the hall to Grissom's dark office. He flipped the switch near the door to find Mr. Jiggles in Grissom's seat with a sign that said '_Happy Birthday Nicky_!' Nick gave a laugh seeing his co-workers; his_ family_ came out from behind Gil's selves.

"Happy Birthday Man! Now let's go eat!" Warrick said slapping him on the back and giving Auggie a kiss on the forehead.

"Amen!" was heard all around as they headed to the diner for breakfast.

Breakfast was a loud affair filled with laughter. Most of the time they were telling stories from previous cases laughing at one said or did to embarrass someone else. They just finished when Catherine handed Nick a card addressed to him and Auggie. Opening it he read out loud what it said for Auggie's sake.

"_Nicky,_

_For your birthday you're not getting money, clothes or sports tickets to some game. Instead for the weekend you and Auggie are going to spend some time at Lake Tahoe in a Cabin relaxing. No frowning, you deserve it both of you; (Nick _was_ frowning.). While you two are relaxing the team and I are going to be remodeling your house so it is safe for Auggie and she will also have a room instead of sleeping in your bed with you if I am right._

_Happy Birthday Nicky!_

_Catherine & the Team"_

Nick looked up at them in amazement and respect. "Thank you" as all he could say to sum up what he was feeling.

"There is no thanks necessary. Like it said Auggie and you deserve this. By the time you get home from your vacation the house will be finished." Warrick said with a smile.

"So Auggie what would you like to see in your room?" Cath asked giving the little girl a smile. Auggie looked thoughtful for a moment answering.

"Horses. Pretty horses." Nick gave a grin. Now _that_ is what he expected to from someone from Texas.

"That's Nick's daughter." Jim said with a smirk. Auggie stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his out back.

"Hey, play nice." Nick said watching the two make faces at each other.

"Alright, you two get out of here. I want you out of your house by noon and no later or you will be kicked out." Catherine said shoving them out the booth and towards the door.

"Typical woman." Nick mumbled to Auggie as they headed to his car, where he buckled his little girl into her car seat and headed to their house to collect a few things.

As suspected Nick and Auggie did have a fun weekend. They spent most of their time out on the lake since it is Nevada and it is like a hundred degree weather. In that time Nick started to teach Auggie to swim. She had fun with it and had fun slashing her new daddy with water.

Also what would a Texan be without horse riding? They took one of the trails by themselves; well Nick did since Auggie was just sitting up in front of him in the saddle. She really did enjoy the horses. When they got done with the trail Nick showed her how to groom the horse properly.

Though one thing Nick didn't enjoy was the phone he had to make to his mother stating that she had a new grandchild.

"_What do you mean I have a new grandchild?" His mother yelled into the phone. Wincing he pulled the phone back slightly now glad that he decided to make this phone call outside. Not that it would matter though from all the activities that they have been doing Auggie has been sleeping like a rock._

"_I mean what I said. I adopted a little girl who needed my help. I wasn't going to allow Auggie to be thrown from foster home to foster home for the next twelve years till she was eighteen." Nick retorted back though instantly regretting it. His mama was probably in shock and he didn't make things any better by being snappish._

"_I'm sorry Poncho. We're just in shock that is all. You shouldn't spring this type of news on us all of a sudden. Our hearts aren't what they used to be you know." Nick's father said after gently taking the phone from his wife._

"_It's alright Cisco. I'm a little tired that is all." Nick said rubbing his eyes._

"_How old is this little girl, Abby, anyway?"_

"_Auggie, or August is her full name, is four."_

"_But are you sure about this, right?"_

"_Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes I'm perfectly sure about this." Nick said exasperatedly and rolling his eyes._

"_Don't roll your eyes at me. I'll be up by Tuesday so don't do anything drastic." His mother said sternly. Nicky looked at his phone in amazement wondering how she knew._

"_Mama, you don't have to I have it under control." Nicky said hastily after a moment._

"_Nonsense, I want to and that's final. So don't even think about arguing." Sometimes Nicky really forgot how much his mother knew him so well._

"_Yes Mama. Love you."_

"_Love you too Poncho. Happy 30__th__ Birthday Now get some sleep you've got a little one to look after now." Bill said softly _

"_Night Bye."_

"_Buh-Bye" was the last thing Nick heard before hanging up his cell phone._

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been working on two sequels that I'll post sneak peeks of later on.


	8. Chapter 7: Home, Oh Mother!

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own CSI. But I do own the McCarty's! (Claps hands like London Tipton then rolls eyes.)_

_(Hey you guys get a fancy font!)Previously on Who I Am:_ "_What do you mean I have a new grandchild?" His mother yelled into the phone. Wincing he pulled the phone back slightly now glad that he decided to make this phone call outside. Not that it would matter though from all the activities that they have been doing Auggie has been sleeping like a rock._

"_I mean what I said. I adopted a little girl who needed my help. I wasn't going to allow Auggie to be thrown from foster home to foster home for the next twelve years till she was eighteen." Nick retorted back though instantly regretting it. His mama was probably in shock and he didn't make things any better by being snappish._

"_I'm sorry Poncho. We're just in shock that is all. You shouldn't spring this type of news on us all of a sudden. Our hearts aren't what they used to be you know." Nick's father said after gently taking the phone from his wife._

"_It's alright Cisco. I'm a little tired that is all." Nick said rubbing his eyes._

"_How old is this little girl, Abby, anyway?"_

"_Auggie, or August is her full name, is four."_

"_But are you sure about this, right?"_

"_Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes I'm perfectly sure about this." Nick said exasperatedly and rolling his eyes._

"_Don't roll your eyes at me. I'll be up by Tuesday so don't do anything drastic." His mother said sternly. Nicky looked at his phone in amazement wondering how she knew._

"_Mama, you don't have to I have it under control." Nicky said hastily after a moment._

"_Nonsense, I want to and that's final. So don't even think about arguing." Sometimes Nicky really forgot how much his mother knew him so well._

"_Yes Mama. Love you."_

"_Love you too Poncho. Happy 30th Birthday Now get some sleep you've got a little one to look after now." Bill said softly _

"_Night Bye."_

"_Buh-Bye" was the last thing Nick heard before hanging up his cell phone._

Chapter 7: Home, Oh Mother!

The rest of the week end passed uneventfully and before Nick or Auggie knew it they were heading home. Nick for one was nervous to see what his friends did to his house but had complete and total trust into them.

The reformation on his house was beautiful. Everything that was sharp or breakable was moved up onto handmade oak shelves all throughout the house. The cabinets, fridge, and the medicine cabinet now had child proof locks on them along with a child proof handle on the basement door so if a certain little girl got curious she wasn't able to get down there. In his bedroom there was now a digital number code safe under his bedroom table for him to put his gun in it and Auggie can't hurt herself. Plastic covers covered the glass edges on his glass tables and plastic plug in were placed in the outlets so Auggie wouldn't get electrocuted.

The biggest change though was to the second bedroom. The walls were now murals of a field with grazing and running horses. The window treatment was a warm brown color and the cushion was a nice burgundy. In the corner was a full sized bed with already made horseshoe pattern sheets pillow and comforter along with a guard rail so if Auggie rolled too close to the edge she wouldn't fall off the edge. What he really loved though was above the bed was a hand painted chestnut horse head with a black mane with a horseshoe under the neck. At the end of the bed there was a chest that had toys in it mostly stuffed animals but also a few Barbie dolls. (He can see those coming back to nip him in the butt later.) Next to the door but not close enough for the door to hit it was the set of drawers in here before but had a new stain to it.

He was at a loss for words. The gift they gave him was more than he could ask for. Auggie gave squeal in his ear so loud that he almost dropped her. Slowly he put her down and watched her bounce on the bed with a million watt smile. Hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He turned his head carefully to see Warrick give him a smile.

"Happy Birthday man" Warrick told him gently.

"Thank you so much." Nick told him a whisper watching Auggie bounce on the bed. "Auggie no bouncing on the bed." He added as an afterthought.

"Okay, Daddy." She said still smiling "Uncle Warrick!" She hopped off the bed and ran into his open arms. Nick would have said something but he knew she was just excited on seeing Warrick since Friday.

"Hey squirt. How was your weekend?" he asked her, hoisting her onto his hip. She was really light for her age.

"I was great! Daddy took me on a horsie down a trail. _And_ he's teaching me how to swim." She told him still grinning like a mad woman.

"That's great Auggie! Before you know it you will be better than all of us on a horse." He told her giving her a big smile in return. You couldn't really frown around this girl unless you really tried.

"She's already better than you." Nick retorted to Warrick elbowing him in the ribs. His best friend elbowed him back with his free arm.

"Some of us don't grow up in Austin, Texas." Warrick told Auggie in a stage whisper. She gave a little giggle at the statement. Nick put on a pout and they both laughed at him.

Warrick stayed for another hour showing Nick the other stuff he didn't see on the way in. He also gave Nick a piece of paper that had the code for the safe on his bedside. The rest of the morning was spent relaxing and unpacking from their weekend. Nick was surprised to see that Auggie's dresser was fully stocked with what seemed to be Lindsay's old clothes from that age. That afternoon Nicky put Auggie down for a nap in her new bed glad to see that she snuggled up to a stuffed wolf.

After Nicky put Auggie down for her nap, scavenged through his pocket till he found the number for the school Auggie would be attending if the adoption went through and he was sure that it would. He grabbed his phone and was about to dial the number when the phone rang.

"Stokes residence." Nick said into the receiver as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Yes is Nick Stokes there?" a female voice on the other end asked light.

"This is he." he said checking in on Auggie quietly before moving to the living room.

"Sir, this is Cael Porta from Child Services letting you know that your paper work did go through and is approved." she told him happily, Nick sat down in a seat heavily in shock and joy.

"That's great! Thank you." He said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"You're Welcome. Someone should be by tomorrow to check out the house tomorrow and run through the trial period with you." she told him after a moment of silence.

"Alright thanks. When should I be expecting them?"

"Around one tomorrow afternoon. Have a good day sir." she told Nick.

"Thanks again. Good-bye" He said, hanging up and leaning back in the chair. He couldn't believe it Auggie was his daughter now. That little girl in the next room was his, all his. A single tear slid down his left cheek in happiness, a smile illuminating his face. Looking down at his hand saw the card in his hand and started to dial again without interruption this time. The phone rang four times before someone answered.

"Sun Valley Elementary School." An alto voice answered, Nick guessed it was the secrartary.

"Hi my name is Nick Stokes and I would like to register my daughter to go to your school." Nick said to her that smile still on his face.

"One minute please and I'll put you on with the principal." She told him before some cheesy music started to play.

_Tuesday, August 21__st__, 2000_

Nick and Auggie awoke to a loud knocking on the door making them both groan. Nicky slowly made his was out of the warm bed and towards the door that sounds like it was about to break. He gave a groan only his mother would risk waking a four year old this early in the morning.

"Nicolas Stokes! Open this door now!" His mother screeched pounding on the door and then ringing the door bell. Why did he put a door bell in again? Nick asked himself. Quietly as he could he opened the door and made a silencing motion with his finger.

"Please keep it down, mom. Auggie is still asleep and I would like to let her sleep in for a few more hours while I get ready." Nick told her taking her bags from her and leading her into the house. Behind his back Carol gave a smile he already had the parenting instincts kicking in.

"I'm sorry Nicky. I just thought you would be up by now since you were last time I saw you." She told him smiling as she took a seat on the couch. Nick shook his head in silent mirth.

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Instead of dragging on why I was busy or got distracted. I'm making it up to you guys by giving you a preview of what it to come on Who I Am._ _Coming up the BAU team visits, Nick get kidnapped, and what goes on when Warrick dies. (The last one I'm putting of as long as possible.) Happy Memorial Day!_

_BAU Team:_

_John F. Kennedy once said "If we cannot end our differences, at least we can make the world safe for diversity." _

_Monday, June 28__th__, 2004, 11:30_

_It was the fifth dead body of a little girl in two weeks. Each one between 4 to 9 years old in age with their dirty blonde hair in pigtails. All wearing a white flower embroided dress that at the top had a red two inch seam that went all the way around and went down to the bottom at the spine. All those girls so full of light, innocence and laughter killed with a look of horror on their face. Nick couldn't shake this horrible and awful sensation that these girls who looked like his daughter; it was like Auggie could be next. Fortunately for him Auggie was on summer vacation and he can keep her close for the most part._

"_Gris, what are we going to do about this guy?" Nick asked his wise colleague in front of him. (Auggie was currently rocking out with her Uncle Greggo in his lab.) Sighing Gil looked like he was about to regret what he was going to tell Nick._

"_I am really reluctant to say it but I've called in the FBI for help." He told him with a bitter face, like he just took a bite from a lemon_.

Grave Danger:

"_Flip a coin for it." Warrick said, Nick was already getting the coin out of his pocket._

"_Where's Auggie when I need her. Sure. Tails" Nick said when the coin was in the air. The reason he wanted Auggie is because she had the knack for the chances when it came to her Uncle Warrick. ( Warrick or Auggie for that matter was yet to tell Nick that Auggie's so adoring god-father was teaching her the way of gambling and chances.)_

"_Have fun with the trash run man."_

"_I'd do two out of three, but you've got a gamblin' problem." Warrick gave a laugh. "You know what you keep this its bad luck." Nick said tossing Warrick the coin._


	9. Chapter 8: Mama Dear

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own CSI but I do own this plotline!_

Sorry this is a short chapter.

_Previously on Who I Am: "I'm sorry Nicky. I just thought you would be up by now since you were last time I saw you." She told him smiling as she took a seat on the couch. Nick shook his head in silent mirth. _

"It's alright, Mom. How's Cisco?" He asked from the kitchen while he was up he might as well start the coffee.

"After getting over the shock he was pretty happy to have another granddaughter." Carol said searching for the small jewelry box she put in her before she left. They sat in a comfortable silence while she scoungered through her purse until her finger found it.

"Ahha! Nicky come here for a minute." She called as she pulled out a soft blue velvet jewelry box. Nick gave a groan. He had hoped that he would have some time to make her into a tomboy before his mother and his sisters turned Auggie into a girly girl.

"No groaning. When your brothers and sisters had their first born child your father and I gave them this pendent also. It was their choice if when their children got older if they wanted the kid to where it or not just like it is to you. Check it out I'm pretty sure you will like it." Carefully Nick tool the box from her and opened it. His eyes were widened in shock. There nestled in the blue velvet was a pewter St. Michael's pendent with Protect Them curving at the bottom. What shocked Nick more was that there was a smaller one for Auggie if he decided to give it to her and he did. (He needed all the luck that he could get.)

"Mom, I don't know what else to say other than thank you." Nick told her giving her a hug. Behind him he heard a soft groan and his mother gasp softly. Nick rolled his eyes his mother always was one for dramatics and Auggie was up.

"Hey Peanut. Sorry if Grandma woke you up." Nicky said softly as he picked his little girl up. His mother gave him a soft slap on the arm. He was lucky if he didn't have Auggie in his arms it would have been a head slap. She just rubbed her head against his shoulder and giving a groan. Nick gave a chuckle.

"I know it is too early we'll get some much needed sleep tonight. How does that sound?" He asked leading them into the kitchen and setting Auggie into a chair in front of the island. Auggie gave a grunt as she set her head on the table.

"Oh, Nicky! She's just like how you were at that age!" Carol gushed making Nick blush as he started to make pancakes. Somehow Nick couldn't shake the feeling that the woman was faking it a little bit, but this was his mother. Mothers were supposed to love their children's children no matter what. Auggie lifted her head from the table when she smelled something delicious coming from the stove. He loved this guy's cooking! It was always good and yummy.

"Pancakes?" she asked hesitantly, trying to get a look at the pan but wasn't succeeding. Nicky flipped the object in the pan before turning to her and giving her a smile.

"You'll just have to be patient or the tickle monster will get you." Nicky told her waving his fingers threateningly at her. Auggie gave a grin back before giggling. He looked at her suspiciously before turning back to the flap jacks.

"Daddy!" Auggie whined from the table, it was getting easier and easier to interact with her father every day now. Carol watched the two interact from the doorway. They interacted so easily and Nicky adapted to being a father quickly. Though she did not approve of the way he became a father but she could see that he adapted to the part quickly and he was made for it.

"Auggie!" he whined back, placing a plate of flapjacks already buttered and with honey on them. She looked at them with confusion but shrugged it off and took a bite anyways. Nick swore the next time he brought her into work again he will have to see if she will eat one of Grissom's chocolate covered bugs.

"You need something to eat Mama?" Nicky asked holding out a plate of flap jacks for her to take. She took a step back and picked up her bag.

"No thanks, Nicky. I'll just put these in the guestroom." She told him with a hesitant smile. Nick looked over to Auggie and back to his mama. How was he going to do this?

"Uh, Mama, the guest room is Auggie's room now. You can have my room and I will take the couch." Nick offered gently, with a sheepish smile. Carol looked between the two in suspicion though her face was a calm mask on the outside. This little girl has changed her baby boy so much that it scares her. Yet she found an anger building up inside of her.

"No, no, Nicky I'll just go to a hotel for the nights."Carol told him with a shaky smile, barely containing the emotions from the surface. The feeling Nick had earlier came back, making Nick shake his head in denial to get the feeling out of his head.

"Mama you don't have to do that. We can work something out." Nick protested though it wasn't that strong of a protest. He glanced over at Auggie to see she was done with her pancakes and was looking at him curiously.

"Want some more, Auggie?" He asked her moving closer to her. She silently shook her head no and tried to get off from the stool only to be picked up by Nicky. "Think you could be a big girl and put your plate in the sink for me?"

"Yes, Papa." Auggie told him sweet, picking up her plate and placing it in the sink when Nick walked her over there. He gave her a high five and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good girl. How about you go up stairs and pick out the outfit you want wear today. Make sure it is real pretty we're going over to you new school today." Nick said setting her down in the living room, where she went down the hall in a soft trot. Once Auggie was out of sight Carol started talking again.

"Don't argue with me Nicky. I'll stay in a hotel, I'll be fine." Carol said giving him a soft smile. Nick looked hesitant at first but then looked down at himself and realized that he too had to get dressed. He flashed her a smile before heading to his own room to get changed.

Carol sat on the couch, left to her thoughts. Nick shouldn't be a parent yet. He shouldn't be a parent for another five years. Yet he has a little girl living with him with four years of life. If Nick was going to have children it should be his own flesh and blood. Not some adopted little twerp. Maybe she could talk Nick out of it. No, he was too stubborn for that. Maybe there was something the little things parents will. Yes, she will have to look when she gets to a hotel.

"Mama?" Nick asked coming down the hall with two pairs of shoes in his hands and Auggie following behind him in a pair of nice blue jeans, a purple t-shirt with Princess in pink writing with white socks on her feet.

"Yes?" Carol asked snapping out of her thoughts and turning her head towards her youngest son.

"I said you can stay here if you like while Auggie and I are out if you like. We have to go to her school, then we have to stop by her parent's house to pick up a few things before coming back here for the social worker at one." Nick told her taking a seat near her on the couch.

"No, no I'll go to the hotel. You won't be here so there will be nothing for me to do." Carol told him innocently, secretly thinking of looking at the little girl's parents will.

"If you're sure." Nick said uncertainly, looking down he started to undo the knot in Auggie's shoe.

"Positive." Carol said, patting his shoulder reassuring. Nick looked at her again before turning to Auggie who was seated in front of him.

"Alright, Peanut. I need your left foot." Nick told the little girl, holding out his hand out for her foot. Auggie looked down at her feet, trying to remember which was the left and what one was the right. She carefully placed a foot in Nick's hand.

"Your other left foot, Auggie." He said giving the foot a pat and setting it back in front of him. She placed other foot in his hand. "This is your left foot." He gave the foot a gentle shake before putting on the white converse. "Other foot" Auggie set her not shoed foot in his hand and waited for him to put the other shoe on before standing up.

"Thank you, Papa." Auggie told him softly, giving a hug before moving away. Auggie looked at her grandmother but she couldn't help but keep her distance from the woman. It was like the lady didn't like her. What did she do? She doesn't know this woman or not that she could remember.

"Alright, Mama we're off. Come over for dinner tonight and we will talk okay?" Nick asked kissing his Mom on the cheek before picking Auggie up in his arms. The little girl looked between the two for a moment before placing her head on her Papa's shoulder. As long as she happened to have her Papa she was happy.

Carol looked through the will of the McCarty's that they left everything to their daughter and gave a suggestion of a Leroy Jethro Gibbs or a Mike Franks to take care of the brat. Since Carol couldn't find the number for the Franks fellow but could for Gibbs she decided to give him a call. Carefully she typed the number into the phone and double checked it before hitting the call button.

"Gibbs." Was the answer she got on the phone.

"Mr. Gibbs my name is Carol Stokes and I am the adoptive grandmother of someone you know." Carol said a smile curling its way to her lips.

"And who would that be?" Gibbs asked sarcastically over the phone while he looked over a file.

"An August Athena McCarty."

_A/N: Please read this one. I hate putting these things. Sorry its been so long, I've got writers block. But I need you guys to do me a favor and let me know if I should continue till Auggie's first Christmas with Nick or should I skip the holidays till the BAU comes into play? Let me know._


	10. Chapter 9: Official and unexpected calle

_Disclaimer: Here we go again. I don't own CSI or Gibbs or Mike Franks._

_Previously on Who I Am:_

"_And who would that be?" Gibbs asked sarcastically over the phone while he looked over a file._

"_An August Athena McCarty."_

_Chapter 9: Official and unexpected phone calls._

"Alright Peanut why don't you go up to your room and grab what you want to bring with you back to the house while I get some of the photos?" Nick asked her as he set her on her feet in the foyer.

"Okay Papa." Auggie said before she carefully made her way up the stairs and into her room. Nick watched her go up the stairs to make sure she didn't fall before Nick headed to the living room where Nick had spotted some baby pictures of Auggie on the mantle. Nick took a step closer to look at the pictures. Auggie truly was an adorable baby. Next to the baby pictures was the pictures of Auggie at ages one two and three. Nicky gently wrapped the pictures in newspaper and set them in the box that was at his feet.

He looked around the McCarty's home and saw there was a chest on the far side of the room. Nick carefully approached the trunk and opened it with the utmost care. Inside the wood chest Nick saw mostly baby clothes but also baby books and a few videos. Nick checked up the stairs to make sure that Auggie was still working on collecting her things before moving the trunk (thankfully the chest was fairly sized and just heavy enough for Nick to carry without any help.) to the back of his SUV and putting a spare blanket he had in the car so that Auggie could see it. Just as he got back inside his phone rang.

"Yeah, Stokes." Nick said into the receiver as he stepped back into the living room as he waited for Auggie to resurface from her old room.

"Mr. Stokes this Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS. I've heard you've just adopted someone I know." A gruff voice said through the phone.

"And who would that be?" Nick asked unknowingly copying the earlier words from Gibbs. It's scary if this man says that he knows Auggie. The adoption was a closed one, so only the people he told and adoption agencies know that he adopted August McCarty.

"Auggie McCarty." Was the dreaded answer that he got.

"Wh…Who told you? How do you know her?" Nick was able to gasp out. Please someone tell him that this man wasn't going to take Auggie away from him.

"A Carol Stokes told and I'm a friend of her parents." That answer just pissed Nick off. His mother said she accepted Auggie and yet she did this to him? Try to rip them apart? That wasn't going to happen no way. He and his mother are going to have a talk.

"Mr. Gibbs I'm sorry I'm the one who has to tell you this but Mr. and Mrs. McCarty were murdered August 15th." Nick told him sadly as he leaned up against the wall and sliding down till his butt touched the floor.

"How were they murdered and who did it?" Gibbs finally asked after a few minutes of silence, his best friend and her husband is dead and his niece was adopted. His life was slowly going downhill.

"Mr. McCarty fought off his murderer before the killer had enough and shot him. Mrs. McCarty was found upstairs shot two times in the face. Sir… if it eases any of the pain at all Amy McCarty and her husband died saving their little girl." Nick told Gibbs as he gazed up at the stairs where Auggie was still located.

"You still didn't tell me who killed them. " Gibbs growled after Nick stopped talking. Nick gave a deep sigh, he had a feeling that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a person that would go to hell and back to get revenge for his loved ones.

"How well did you know Mrs. McCarty's family?" Nick asked after a minute of thinking on how to approach the subject.

"Amy had a sister, Sam, who was two year older than her, married Carl Sanchez straight out of college." Gibbs informed him; Nick mentally groaned this was going to be harder than he thought. Just as he was about to answer he saw Auggie sliding down the stairs with her mini duffle bag set carefully in her lap.

"Mr. Gibbs is it if I call you later today? I have someone on the stairs who shouldn't hear in on this conversation." Nick requested of Gibbs, though somehow he knew he wasn't a patient man.

"Auggie's within hearing range isn't she?" Gibbs asked letting out a soft rumble.

"Yup." Nick answered watching Auggie to make sure that she didn't fall. 

"Alright. Can you tell her that, that her Uncle Gibbs loves her and her Uncle Mike, Mike Franks, will be calling her soon. If that is okay with you?" Gibbs asked, something that he rarely did, he was mostly one to demand.

"Yeah, Yeah I can so that. I'll try to call you by 7 o' clock this evening if I can." Nick said before hanging up. Carefully as he could Nick got up from the floor and made his way over to Auggie and took that bag from her and led her to the car. After she was buckled up Nick backed out of the drive and started the drive back to the house.

"Uncle Gibbs said to tell you that he loves you and an Uncle Mike will be calling for you soon." Nick told her glancing in the mirror to see her eyes light up.

"Uncle Gibbs and Uncle Mike? They called?" Auggie asked bouncing slightly in her seat. Maybe having these fellows in her life might be a good thing.

"Well Uncle Gibbs called, he said that Uncle Mike will be calling soon. Hey, Peanut? Would it be alright if you hung out with Uncle Warrick for a few hours tonight?" he asked looking back at the four year old. Auggie's eye lit up at the thought of hanging out with her Uncle Warrick.

"Yeah!" Auggie said excitedly, Nick couldn't help but smile back at the little girl. As Nick pulled onto their street the CSI saw an unfamiliar car in his driveway. Carefully he pulled up and got out of the car to see a woman in her mid to late thirties in a pin stripe suit with a clip board.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Nick asked looking at the woman cautiously. The woman gave a reassuring smile and held out her badge for him to see.

"Yes, Mr. Stokes I'm Cael Porta. I talked on the phone with you yesterday about someone from Child Serves running over the trial period with you." Cael said, shaking Nick hand when she explained who she was to him.

"Sorry about that Ms. Porta in my line of work you tend to be cautious." Nick told her as he lifted Auggie out of the car and handing her bag filled with her goodies from her old house.

"It's alright Mr. Stokes, being someone who fights crime does tend to leave its marks." Cael said as she watched Nick unload a box filled with things wrapped in newspaper. He led the two ladies up the tow path and onto the front porch. Nick carefully juggled the box in one hand while he fetched the keys in the other and unlocked the door.

"Auggie, can you go put your bag of goodies in your room before you take a seat on the couch?" Nick asked Auggie once they were inside and Auggie's shoes were off.

"Okay Papa." Auggie said getting off the floor and grabbing her bag before heading towards her room in a steady trot.

"Walking!" Nick called after her, only to receive a giggle in reply. Nick shook his head in mirth and turned back to the social worker to see her smiling softly.

"I'm glad to see you and August bonded so quickly." Porta told him while writing something down on her clipboard.

"It's one of the things were all grateful for, my team I mean." Nick told her a soft smile appearing at the mention of him team. Cael turned her head to the side at the mention of his team.

"What does your family think about you adopting Auggie?" Cael asked glancing down the hallway where they could hear shuffling around in a room down the hall.

"My mother isn't too thrilled but aside from that I believe the rest of my family is usually very supportive. Though I consider my team at CSI my family with the work we do we become a very tight knit group." Nick answered half an ear out towards Auggie's room.

"How are you financially?"

"The crime lab pays very well. Here is my last paycheck." Nick told her handing over the right paperwork.

"My last question before looking around the house is… Why do you want to adopt August McCarty?" Cael asked, looking up from her clipboard to await her answer. Nick thought about it for a moment, gazing down the hall before looking her dead in the eye.

"I want to adopt August Athena McCarty because I love her like my own flesh and blood already and I won't let a soul hurt her. I certainly won't let her be thrown from foster home to foster home till she is eighteen. My wish is for her to happy. And I know she is truly here with me." He told her a fiery gleam in his eyes while he spoke. Cael actually had a huge smile on her face while she wrote down his response.

"Mr. Stokes I don't think that there will be a problem with you adopting August. Now I know that CSI are required to carry a gun and some have a second one at home in case of a home invasion or enemies on the loose. Do you have a second weapon and if you do where do you store it?" Porta asked while she stood up from her seat. Silently Nick led her through the house, pointing out the changes that were made for Auggie and what not.

"I have a number code safe that I put my gun in as soon as I get home from work in. The pass code will be changed once a week starting when I go back to work." Nick explained as he showed her the safe. Cael nodded and flipped closed her notebook and faced Nick.

"Congratulations Mr. Stokes you are August McCarty's legal guardian. The paperwork should be mailed to you in a week or two." Porta told him, holding out her hand in congratulations. Nick's smile grew large and his eyes a sparkle in them worthy of Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you Ms. Porta. Is there any more paperwork I have to fill out for Auggie's god parents?" Nick asked as he led Cael to the door.

"No, sir just the section and their signatures on the sheet that you gave us. Have a nice evening Mr. Stokes." Cael said before heading out in the humid weather. Nick closed the door slowly and made his way down the hall to find what happened to his little girl. He checked her room first and found her asleep on bed with a bear in her grasp. The CSI decided to let her sleep in while he gave Warrick a call hoping his friend could watch her while he sorted things out with his mother. He gently set a Pooh blanket that was next to her over his girl before quietly moving out the room leaving the door open a crack incase Auggie needed him.

"Brown." Warrick said as he moved around his apartment.

"Hey bro it's Nick." Nick told him as he moved to the living room, over the phone he heard Warrick perk up at this voice.

"Nick! How did the interview go?" Warrick asked innocently but the question still made Nick run a hand through his brown hair.

"Good, good. You think you can take Auggie for a few hours I have to have a discussion with my mom and I don't want her here incase yelling breaks out." Nick explained to him as he paced the living room as quietly as possible.

"By incase yelling breaks out you mean there is going to be yelling." Warrick translated as he threw on some sweats since he was lounging about.

"Exactly, not something I want her to hear right now. Especially when I can't guarantee that there won't be any swear words involved." Nick told him hastily glancing down the hall at Auggie.

"What time do you want me to pick her up?" Warrick asked throwing on a baggy UNLV tee over his wife beater tank with a sweatshirt.

"You don't have to do that I can drop her off." Nick protested quietly though his heart wasn't into it. Warrick mentally rolled his eyes Nick was too stubborn for his own good.

"I can and I will now what time? I was thinking of taking her over to Grissom's for a little bit so they can bond and stuff." Warrick told him as he went looking over the apartment for his shoes.

"He's cooking for the team again isn't he?" Nick asked sad that he was missing a free dinner but not too sad since Gris usually slipped in a bug or two.

"Yup, what time Nicky?" Warrick asked sitting on the couch waiting for the Texan to answer his question.

"Uh in a few minutes if you could. I want this situation with my mother to be sorted out a.s.a.p. What she did was unacceptable and it needs to be dealt with if she is going to be in Auggie's life."

"Alright, anything else?" Warrick asked, he always seemed to know when there is something going on with Nick. Something the Texan was sometimes grateful for when it came to times like these, when there is too much going on at one time.

"Yeah, um a guy called Mike Franks I think Gibbs said his name was might be calling later to talk Auggie is it alright if I give him your number?" Nick asked hesitantly rubbing his neck nervously as he did.

"Yeah, man, it's alright I'll be there in twenty. Just walk in?" Warrick asked slipping on his shoes and going for his car keys, trying to remember where he placed them.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few." Nick said before hanging up the phone and moving back to the bedroom. Auggie was still asleep which gave Nick an opportunity to grab a pair of semi decent sweats with a Marines Corps hoodie in case she got cold or something.

The father set the clothing in a small backpack near the door before heading towards the living room. Waking a four year old is not something he would do willing unless he had to. That is why he is leaving the waking to Warrick. He grinned at that thought though he knew that Warrick wouldn't be that happy. Nick was pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

_A/N: And there you go my loyal readers and extra long chapter just for you. As you suggested I will be doing the first holidays and birthdays and from there I will be doing some of the episodes that I think will tie into the story, Give me some suggestions of an episode that you want to see in the story if you want and I will try to fit it in. Nick's Stalker will defiantly be making an appearance._


	11. Chapter 10: Arguments and the wild west

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, CBS and the producers do.

_Previously on Who I Am:_

_"Yeah, I'll see you in a few." Nick said before hanging up the phone and moving back to the bedroom. Auggie was still asleep which gave Nick an opportunity to grab a pair of semi decent sweats with a Marines Corps hoodie in case she got cold or something._

_The father set the clothing in a small backpack near the door before heading towards the living room. Waking a four year old is not something he would do willing unless he had to. That is why he is leaving the waking to Warrick. He grinned at that thought though he knew that Warrick wouldn't be that happy. Nick was pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling his name._

_Chapter 10: Arguments and the wild, wild west_

"Nick, Nicky?" Warrick called standing off to the side of his friend knowing that the Texan has a tendency to lash out when he is called out from zoning.

"Yeah?" Nick asked just turning his head to look at his friend. Warrick took notice to the lack of reaction but simply ignored it.

"Where's the squirt?" He asked holding out his hand to help Nick up from the couch. Nick rolled his eyes but took the hand anyways.

"Sleeping, do you want the car seat or do you want to take my car?" Nick asked answering Warrick's question with another question. Warrick rolled his eyes and moved the door to get the car seat. Nick gave a sigh knowing that his friend did that on purpose so that it was himself to wake Auggie up.

Nick moved into the four year olds room with care. He moved to the bed and started to wake the bed head by tickling her. At first Auggie just squirmed, then there was giggles, and finally full out laughter. Auggie turned on her side to look at Nicky, sticking her tongue out at him before she hopped off the bed and running down the hall. She got to the living room before she ran into what she thought was a brick wall but turned out to be Warrick's legs.

"Hey Squirt! What you running from?" Warrick asked scooping up the little girl and placing her on his hip.

"Uncle 'Rick!" Auggie exclaimed throwing her arms around the tall man's neck. Warrick gave a laugh and moved off the side as Nick came plowing through. The black man gently swung Auggie around till she could see his back and that was it.

"Is looking for a little girl to tickle you haven't seen one have you?" Nick asked almost in a pirate type of voice.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen one man, did you check down the hall?" Warrick asked feinting innocence, though he could feel the little girl against his back shaking from suppressed giggles.

"Aye, are you sure because I'm pretty sure there is one behind your back!" Nick exclaimed reaching around Warrick and snatched Auggie from him and bringing her into his arms. He tickled her mercilessly for a few minutes before stopping.

"You're going out with Uncle Warrick for a few hours okay? I want you to be a good girl for him." Nick told her bring her close for a hug before releasing her.

"Okay Papa, love you." Auggie said sweetly from Warrick's arms. Nick gave her an eye crinkling smile as she smiled at him.

"Love you too. Have fun." Nick was able to get in before they were out the door and down the road.

* * *

It had taken Nick an hour to get in contact with his mother and convince her to come over to the house so they can talk. By the time she got over there Nick had thought of what she had tried to do more thoroughly and the more he did the more infuriated he got.

"What did you think you were doing?" Nick yelled as soon as she closed the front door and was situated on the couch.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Nicky." Carol stated calmly as she watched her fuming son pace his living room floor before her.

"The hell you do! A Leroy Jethro Gibbs called me today asking me about Auggie." He spat at her, fire coming from his eyes as he watched his mother, getting angrier by how calm she was.

"Maybe he read it in the paper or something Nicky. What makes you think that I had anything to do with this?" She asked her calm mask firmly in place.

"Let me inform you of something. The adoption, _Auggie's_ adoption, was a closed adoption. Only a certain number of people know about the adoption. It also helped that he mentioned you by name _mother_. If you're going to lie Mother get your facts straight and do it well." Nick told her sneering when he used the word Mother something that was out of character for Nicky. Nick had the satisfaction of watching the color drain from Carol's face when he informed her of that little fact.

"Nicky let me explain…" Carol started to say but got interrupted by her still furious son.

"No I don't want any of your bullshit mother. I want you back in Texas by the end of the week and I don't want you to contact me for _at least_ two months, at least. If Cisco wants to talk to me he can call me on my private line. Now get out." Nick informed her as, he being the southern gentleman that he is opened the door to her showing her the way out.

"Nicolas." Carol began again getting up from the couch but got interrupted again by her son.

"Out, now." Nick said pointing her to the door and Carol made a hasty exit with a second glance at her son before she disappeared in the evening. Nick gave a heavy sigh as he settled into the couch, though he knew his evening wasn't over yet since he still had to call Agent Gibbs back and explain what happened to his friends. Nick grabbed the phone and began to prepare for the long hours ahead of him before he was able to call it a night with his daughter.

Meanwhile Auggie was having a blast over a Grissom's with the team. Grissom had allowed Hank to stay out so Auggie could play with him while the adults talked about a case they are currently working on and the new CSI that is supposed to be coming the first of September when Auggie starts school. Quietly Greg snuck up behind the unsuspecting four year old planning to pick her up by her feet but the said four year old pulled a quick one on him and attacked his legs bring him down to her level. He glared at her as she climbed on top of him with a smile on her face though an evil smirk began to come on his face as he got up from the floor bringing her with him holding onto her feet.

"Brown." Warrick answered, keeping an eye on Greg and Auggie to make sure that nothing happened to the four year old.

"This is Mike Franks, I was told to call this number to talk to August McCarty." A deep scratchy voice said on the other line. Warrick's brows furrowed remembering that Nick said something about someone calling to talk to Auggie.

"Yeah, one minute." Warrick said setting the phone down on Grissom's dining room table and headed over to the pair.

"Alright, alright, break it up." Warrick told them as he took Auggie from Greg and brought her over to the table, handing her the phone.

"Awww, but we were having fun." Greg whined reclaiming his seat at the table, a pout upon his face. The others smirked at his face but continued on talking.

"Yeah but I think the Squirt will like this call more." Warrick told him as Auggie put the phone to her ear and smiling at the familiar voice at the other end. Her Uncle Mike might be big and gruff on the outside but on the inside he was a big teddy bear.

"Uncle Mike!" Auggie exclaimed bouncing in place on Warrick's lap. She was actually bouncing so much that Warrick had to place his arm around her waist to make sure that she didn't fall off his lap and hurt herself, something Nick wouldn't thank him for happening.

"Hey little miss, glad to hear your voice. How are you?" Mike asked, relief was evident in his voice as soon as he heard the four year olds voice. It was hard enough that John and Amy were killed but he didn't know what Probie would have done if Auggie was killed with them.

"Good! Papa got me all ready for school!" Auggie told him excitedly, making Warrick tighten his hold on her more. Warrick rolled his eyes at the others as the snickered at him situation. Auggie didn't even noticed she was so excited about.

Auggie and Mike talked for about half an hour before they said good bye but that was not before he promised her that he would come up and visit her real soon. The four year old took that promise to heart. Quietly Auggie handed the phone back to her godfather before sliding off his lap and curling up on the couch with her blanket. The kid was out like a light with in the minute. The team smiled at her tenderly and lowered their voices so they wouldn't wake the little tike up. Life was just perfect for them.

_Thursday, September 6th, 2000_

The last week had been a scramble to get Auggie all set up for when she started school and for when he started work the same day. That Monday Auggie and Lindsay met for the first time and they seemed to get along alright and it made Nick more comfortable that Auggie would have someone looking out for her. Sandra, Catherine's sister agreed to let Auggie stay over there on the nights he worked till he got out and would be waiting for her at seven o' clock that night for Auggie to spend the night and send her off to school that morning if he didn't pick her up after work.

"Remember, I will be here when the bus drops you off and Lindsay will be in the same building if you need her, okay?" Nick asked, kneeling in front of the four year old making sure she had her lunch, her shoes were tied, and her name was on all of the appropriate things.

"Okay, love you Papa." Auggie told him as the bus pulled in front of the drive. Nick pulled Auggie close and kissed her forehead before watching her get on the bus with a last wave. As soon as the bus was down the street he got into his SUV and followed the bus all the way to the school before turning around and heading over to Warrick's to pass the time.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Warrick asked groggily as he opened his door to see Nick on the other side.

"Auggie just went to school this morning and I'm kind of freaking out since I don't know if she is okay of not." Nick told his best friend as he took a seat on Warrick's sofa.

"She's fine man. Use this time to get things done that you can't do when Auggie is around. Look the school will call you if anything is wrong with the Squirt." Warrick advised him as he sat down and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"You're right, thanks man." Nick said nodding his head slightly, when something came to Nick's mind. "You coming over for Auggie's birthday tomorrow?" he asked cocking his head to the side as he looked at his best friend and brother.

"Yeah, what time tomorrow?" Warrick asked, reclining his feet on the coffee table and turning the tv to the football game on.

"Around three but if you could arrive a little earlier to help Auggie get off the bus that would be great." Nick explained hastily as the quarterback on one of the teams got tackled making Nick wince a little.

"Sure where are you going to be?" Warrick asked with a sideways glance before turning back to the game to catch who scored as the whistle went off.

"Let's just say that we will be getting a guard dog in the near future." Nick said cryptically as he got up and made his way to the door, there some shopping he do before a certain four year old came home from school. Warrick just shook his head as he watched Nick go and do whatever he needed to do.

Nick spent most of the day going to shops getting the things he needed for the party since he knew he would be sleeping for most of the day tomorrow. Though he did make a stop to the Rite Aid near his house so he could get a few pictures developed of Auggie to give to the team, Doc Robbins and Brass if they wanted one.

_A/n: Can't believe that I have so many of these things. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I'll try to update more often._


End file.
